Shine Like Glitter (Reflection, Glimmer)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Shine Like Glitter (Reflection, Glimmer) - A fire alarm reveals the answer to a question that their friends had been wondering for some time. Malec. Sizzy. Implied Clace. Oneshot.


**This was kind of just a quick, fun one. I kind of have the whole _Friends_ living situation/friendship in my head. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title comes from _Glitter_ by _Key N Krates_.**

"What the _fuck_?!" Isabelle Lightwood groaned as she shifted from foot to foot. "This is ridiculous. I was almost finished with dinner!"

" _That's_ probably what set off the alarm," Alexander Lightwood muttered under his breath, although not quietly enough that his sister didn't hear. She narrowed her eyes at him and Magnus Bane let out a laugh under his breath. The whole apartment building was evacuated and spilling out onto the side street, and it was a good thing that they only lived in a three storied building or it would be a bigger mess.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about," Magnus grinned as he looked over at the two firefighters who were walking back out of the building and toward their firetruck. "This is the best view I've had all day." His boyfriend pointedly cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at Magnus and the Indonesian man gave him an amused smile. "Second best view," he amended and Alec just rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Simon Lewis came over to them, rubbing his hands together against the cool night air. "They've checked the first two floors. They're just checking the third floor now and then we can head back in."

"Do they know what started the fire?" Isabelle asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Potentially a sign from god," Magnus mumbled. "To save us from your cooking." Isabelle sent him a glare while Magnus just smiled back disarmingly. "Anywho!" He whistled out, obviously trying to change the subject. "Can I direct all of your attention toward our lovely neighbours?" The Lightwood siblings and Simon looked around at the people around them. They had been living in the apartment building for some time, and they were all reasonably close. Isabelle and Simon lived up on the third floor, opposite Magnus and Alec. On their same floor were a few other people that they had made friends with; Clarissa Fray, Jace Herondale, Jordan Kyle, and Kaelie Whitewillow. There was also Hodge Starkweather, who lived in the corner apartment beside the elevator, who was one person that they avoided as much as possible.

He was always the one who complained to the super that their music was too loud and would bang on the walls if they were all gathered in one apartment and laughing or talking too much.

On the floor below them was Max Lightwood, the youngest of the Lightwood siblings, Imogen Herondale, Aline Penhallow and her girlfriend, Helen Blackthorn, and their newborn baby. There were three other families with young children as well, but no one that the four were close to. The ground floor was where their super lived, there was an older couple who barely ever left their apartment, Tessa Gray, Sebastian Verlac, Lydia Branwell and Maia Roberts.

"I really don't want to pay _to_ much attention to our neighbours," Alec wrinkled his nose as his eyes landed on Hodge, who was standing on the side walk, looking absolutely furious in a pair of boots that were unlaced, a baggy pair of bright red sweatpants and a white wife beater that was about two sized too small for him.

"I specifically meant _those_ neighbours," Magnus nodded his head toward where Clary and Jace were standing. They weren't too far away from the group. Maia and Jordan were near them, and they were exchanging knowing looks, grinning and nodding their heads cheekily toward the pair.

"Are they both..." Alec tilted his head to the side as he examined the pair.

"Is that _glitter_?" Simon asked, squinting through his glasses.

"My ass they're not dating," Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Or at _least_ sleeping together," Simon pointed out.

"What kind of kinky shit are they into that they're both covered in glitter?" Alec wrinkled his nose.

"First of all," Magnus held up a finger. "Don't kink shame. And second of all; I need to find out what they're doing because anything sort of sex act that involves glitter is something that I need to know about." Alec didn't look particularly happy with that idea, but Magnus looked positively excited.

Jace and Clary had been introduced to each other four months ago. Jace had moved into the building when he moved from New York to Los Angeles and Isabelle had thought him and Clary would get on well, since she used to lived in New York as well.

They had fought like cat and dog for the first three months.

No one was particularly certain what actually started the tension between them, but they just always seemed to get under each others skin and on one anothers nerves. They would argue about the sky being blue if it came down to it.

But in the past month, they seemed to have let up, didn't snark at each other quite as much.

It definitely still happened, and their friends were careful not to leave them alone together in the same room if they were having a get together, because they didn't want some sort of argument to break out, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before. Magnus had been pretty adamant that all the tension between them was actually sexual tension, and the longer their friends saw them together, the more they agreed. They had asked a few times, but Jace had just rolled his eyes and Clary had snorted derisively and changed the subject.

"Wait here," Magnus said, walking away before the others could say anything. Alec, Simon and Isabelle all tried to look as though they were holding a conversation even though they were all casting surreptitious glances in Jace and Clary's direction. Clary's hair was damp and they were both wearing sweatpants and jerseys. Magnus asked a quick question and they all watched the way that Jace and Clary glanced at each other almost guiltily before answering whatever it was Magnus asked. Magnus grinned widely at the pair before swaggering back to the group. "You remember that care package I got for Clary last month when she was sick?"

"What?" Isabelle looked confused. "Uh, yeah?"

"And it had a bunch of lotions and products and shit?" Magnus continued.

"Seriously, what does that matter right now?" Simon rolled his eyes. "We all know that you try and force your multiple self care products on everyone—right now we just want to know about these two!"

"Hey—everyone needs to make sure they're looking after their skin!" Magnus narrowed his eyes at Simon, looking offended. "Excuse me for wanting the best thing for all of my friends! Maybe you wouldn't be so snippy if you let a freeze gel mask take care of the puffiness under your eyes and if you used moisturizer on your dry, tight skin that gets stretched all over your face everytime you made an expression!" Isabelle snorted and Alec just grinned. "Anyway!" He huffed and tossed his hair, which was no longer gelled and styled in place, given the time of day, and flopped over his forehead. "That glitter they're covered in? It's that blueberry bath bomb that I gave her! They were in the bath together!"

"That's pretty intimate," Isabelle smirked. "I wonder how long they've been getting it on."

"I think I'm officially done with discussing my cousins love life," Alec stated, screwing up his nose. "Don't really want to think about Jace in the bath with someone."

"Not just someone!" Isabelle pointed out, waving her finger around. "With _Cla-ry_ ," she sung out the name annoyingly.

"Alright!" Came a shout from one of the firefighters. "The building is clear! You're all free to head back inside!" There was a cheer from the occupants who began flooding back into the building. Magnus and Isabelle hung back just a little, letting Simon and Alec walk in front of them, waiting for Jace and Clary walk quickly into the building. Magnus and Isabelle glanced at each other and quickened their step so that they were right behind their friends, who were completely unaware that they were being watched and listened to.

"That's the last time I leave you in charge of candles!" Clary hissed under her breath to Jace.

"I was trying to be romantic!" He snapped back at her.

"You set my bath towels on fire!" Clary argued.

"They're _decorative_!" Jace grunted. "Who has that many decorative towels? What's the point of having towels that you can't even use?!" Jace sounded huffy, but as the pair of them reached the stairs, neither Magnus or Isabelle missed the way he reached out and touched the small of her back gently.

"For that exact purpose! For _decoration_!" Clary shot at him.

"Well," Magnus let out a laugh as the Jace and Clary started jogging quickly up the stairs, their voices fading, leaving Magnus and Isabelle ascending at a slower pace, with grins on their faces. "At least their relationship is never going to get boring."

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
